Lullaby
by HybridVirus
Summary: Todo lo que necesitaba era su voz, en ese instante en el que susurraba la llevaba hacia un mundo donde todo lo demás desaparecía, incluso ahora que el dolor y la molestia se interponían ante el pequeño regalo más preciado que podrían tener, incluso en estos momentos su voz era perfecta y era el eco que la arrullaba por las noches. AU GerMex


**Lullaby  
By:** HybridVirus

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo soy una fan que escribe para fans y que no consigue ningún bien monetario con esto, sin más adelante con la historia.

–Hablar–

"_Pensar"_

******:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:**

El eco de un gentil susurro resonó en la semi obscura habitación, el murmullo de pequeños gimoteos revoloteaba en la adormilada mente del rubio. Un leve gruñido escapo de su garganta mientras hundía el rostro en la almohada, sus parpados se apretaron levemente en un gesto de molestia como si intentara evitar el despertar del todo y así poder volver a dormir plácidamente. Una gentil exhalación escapo del teutón mientras empezaba a hundirse nuevamente en el mundo de los sueños.

Uno de sus cansados ojos azules se abrió levemente al escuchar el sonoro jadeo que resonó nuevamente por la habitación, un gesto de confusión se apodero de sus adormiladas facciones mientras se incorporaba levemente sobre sus antebrazos. Los pálidos dedos del germano se deslizaron sobre sus exhaustos ojos en un relajante masaje, el gesto de confusión en su rostro se vio remplazado por uno de alarma al entender de donde provenía el sonido.

Su rostro se viro levemente hacia un costado, dejando de ese modo que sus orbes azules se posaran sobre la mujer que se encontraba en el otro lado de la cama. Sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente al ver como el pecho de la pelicastaña se alzaba rápida y erráticamente. Lentamente la mano del rubio se deslizo sobre la frente de la latina, mientras apartaba algunos mechones de cabello adheridos a su frente –Shh… Shh _Liebe_– murmuro el rubio al escuchar el pequeño quejido que escapaba de la dormida mujer.

Un cansado y nervioso suspiro escapo de los labios del ojiazul, mientras acariciaba gentilmente el cabello de la mexicana. Sus irises se deslizaron sobre el cansado y pálido rostro de Rafaela, el rubio podría jurar que sentía que le estrujaban el corazón al ver el sufrimiento de la pequeña mujer. Lo que más lo mataba era que no podía hacer nada… absolutamente nada… Bueno, nada que no fuera esperar con calma.

Los dedos del rubio se deslizaron sobre la clavícula de la pelicastaña en un gesto cariñoso –Respira _schatz_…– susurro el teutón mientras continuaba intentando tranquilizar la respiración de la mujer –Luddy…– susurro en un tono quebrado y entrecortado la pelicastaña mientras una de sus manos se aferraba a la tela de su camisón, justamente como si intentara desviar su atención del dolor que recorría por la parte baja de su espalda.

Los dedos del alemán se colocaron bajo su barbilla, alzando levemente el rostro de la chica y consiguiendo de ese modo que los orbes de ambos se encontraran los unos con los otros, irises cerúleo y caramelo se vieron envueltos en un mar de palabras que eran profesadas solamente por sus ojos, entre las que se encontraban amor, nervios, incertidumbre, alegría y miedo. La tormenta de emociones resplandecía en los ojos de los dos, ambos sabían que se sentían inseguros… pero a la vez, se sentían llenos de una enorme emoción que no podría ser superada por nada en este mundo.

¿Cómo se supone que debían reaccionar a esto? Ambos eran un par de adultos jóvenes, se supone que debían estar listos para superar todo lo que el mundo arrojara ante ellos, en especial porque estaban juntos… los dos juntos… en las buenas y en las malas… la mano de Ludwig se colocó sobre la mejilla de la mujer y acaricio gentilmente el pómulo, para después dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla contraria.

Lo curioso era este sentimiento que se apoderaba de ambos, era como… volver a ser adolecentes… tímidos, inseguros, nerviosos y primerizos chiquillos que no estaban seguros de que dirección tomar, de que paso dar y de cómo llevar a cabo dicha decisión –¿Te desperté?– pregunto con su temblorosa voz la ojimiel mientras le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa al cansado hombre que continuaba sujetándole la mano –…_Ja_– el rubio susurro lo más quedo que pudo al ver el obvio mensaje de 'no me mientas' en los ojos de la chica.

–No te preocupes por eso _Liebe_– respondió el rubio en un apacible tono, mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajo el cuerpo de la latina y acariciaban gentilmente su espalda baja. Un suspiro de alivio dejo los labios de la pelicastaña, para después dedicarle una radiante sonrisa al rubio, misma que se vio respondida por una de las pequeñas sonrisas del germano.

A pesar de que ambos se veían exhaustos y sus ojos se encontraban cerrándose por sí solos, nunca se habían sentido más emocionados en sus vidas. La frente del rubio se recostó contra la de la ojimiel, un pequeño suspiro escapo de los labios de ambos mientras los dedos del ojiazul se entrelazaban en las hebras castañas de la latinoamericana.

–Solo un poco más _Liebe_– murmuro el rubio mientras la mexicana restregaba suavemente la punta de su nariz contra la de este en un pequeño 'beso' esquimal –Un mes más…– susurro la joven mujer mientras sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse gracias al cansancio, no sin antes sonreír al sentir el gentil beso que había sido dejado sobre su frente –Descansa _Schatz_–

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

Sus parpados se fruncieron levemente en un gesto de incertidumbre ¿Qué había sido eso? Una de sus cejas se frunció levemente mientras deslizaba su mano sobre la espalda de Rafaela, intentando que su adormilado cerebro entendiera que había sido esa extraña sensación. Sus pesados ojos se abrieron levemente al escuchar el pequeño suspiro de dolor que había escapado de la mujer entre sus brazos. Un pequeño gesto de sorpresa se apodero de las adormiladas facciones del teutón al entender lo que había sido esa extraña sensación.

Su barbilla se mantuvo sobre el cabello de la mujer mientras acariciaba su espalda baja, un ligero suspiro de cansancio y preocupación escapo de los labios del rubio, mientras acariciaba gentilmente la espina dorsal de la ojimiel. Había sido un largo camino para llegar a donde estaban, estaba consciente de que los riñones y la mayoría de los órganos de la pelicastaña se debían sentir completamente abusados y apresados según las palabras del doctor.

La respiración de Ludwig se detuvo por completo al sentir el pequeño movimiento contra su estómago y el escuchar el pequeño susurro de dolor lo convenció de que estaba en lo correcto, con un cuidadoso movimiento el rubio dejo un beso en la frente de la joven, para después dejar otro en la comisura de sus labios mientras acomodaba una de sus almohadas a un lado del rostro de la mexicana intentando no despertarla. Sus dedos se entrelazaron gentilmente en los cabellos castaños para volver a dejar un beso en la sien de la chica.

Con lentos movimientos el rubio se reacomodo a un lado del estómago de la ojimiel, coloco una almohada contra este y acurruco su rostro sobre la cálida y tostada piel de la mujer latina. La pequeña y casi imperceptible sensación volvió a aparecer, provocando que el rubio recostara por completo su frente contra el estómago de la pelicastaña –Shh… es hora de dejar descansar a _Mutti_– susurro quedamente la voz del germano para después dejar un pequeño beso en el abultado estómago.

Una ligera sonrisa se colocó sobre los labios del rubio, durante todos estos meses no dejaba de preguntarse lo mismo ¿Cómo sería el pequeño? ¿Se parecería a él o a Rafaela? pero ¿Cómo no pensar siempre en eso? Si a pesar de que les estaba sacando canas verdes, el pequeño que no los dejaba dormir también los tenía llenos de ansias y no solamente a ellos. Después de todo, los peluches de pajaritos que inundaban la casa eran prueba de que _Onkel_ Gilbert, estaba casi tan emocionado como los futuros padres.

La sensación que ya había catalogado como una pequeña patadita reapareció nuevamente –Supongo que no quieres dormir– murmuro para sí mismo el rubio mientras su mano acariciaba gentilmente la piel tras la que se ocultaba el infante. Un gesto pensativo se apodero de su rostro al recordar como Rafaela insistía en que su voz solía calmar al bebe y mantenerlo quieto. Bueno él no tenía pruebas, pero si la ojimiel insistía era porque era verdad ¿No es así?

–Aún no hemos podido elegirte un nombre– comento en un tranquilo tono el rubio mientras mantenía su mejilla pegada al estómago de la mujer de irises miel –_Mutti_ es un tanto quisquillosa– agrego en un pequeño susurro esperando que Rafaela siguiera dormida y no lo escuchara decir semejante cosa –¿Qué tal si tú y yo elegimos un nombre?– le pregunto en un tono cómplice al estómago, mientras miraba de reojo a la durmiente mujer –Pero… procuremos que _mutti, _no se entere de esto ¿entendido?– un pequeño golpecito cerca de su mejilla fue la respuesta del rubio.

–_Nein_– susurro la voz del teutón mientras daba vuelta a la página del libro en sus manos, sus irises azules se deslizaron sobre los nombres impresos en las páginas analizando cada uno de ellos con cuidado –Abelard… _nein_– negó levemente el ojiazul mientras daba la vuelta nuevamente a la hoja –Alois… hmm… podría ser– susurro mientras continuaba escaneando los nombres en la página –A _mutti_ le gusta Alberich– comentó en un relajado tono mientras un gesto cariñoso se apoderaba de sus ojos ante la idea de que la pelicastaña eligiera un nombre de la mitología germana.

Un bostezo escapo de los labios de Ludwig, mientras arqueaba levemente una de sus rubias cejas al darse cuenta de que los golpecitos parecían volverse esporádicos, relajados y mil veces más suaves que al principio. Un suspiro escapo de los labios del teutón al entender que el niño arropado en el vientre de su madre finalmente se había dignado a dormirse –Igual de insistente… si, no sería mala idea… deberíamos llamarte Gilbert…– comento en un cansado tono mientras dejaba un beso sobre el estómago –Duerme _mein kleiner_–

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

Un suave bostezo escapo de sus labios mientras hundía su rostro en el suave 'pecho' de Ludwig, sus ojos se abrieron levemente al escuchar un entrecortado murmullo. Sus irises se deslizaron sobre la almohada para después mirar alrededor buscando al alto alemán con la mirada, una gentil exhalación escapo de su garganta al sentir el gentil pataleo de su pequeño, una de las cejas de la pelicastaña se arqueo levemente al sentir como parecía dedicarse a dejar golpecitos en su estómago _"Al fin… un poco de descanso para mis riñones"_

Un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios mientras acurrucaba el rostro en la almohada –Hnn…– una de las cejas de la mujer se arqueo al escuchar el pequeño murmullo –¿Ludwig?– pregunto mientras intentaba mirar más allá de su estómago, lo cual era toda una odisea, tenía meses sin ver sus pies. Una ligera sonrisa se acomodó sobre sus labios mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada ante la imagen frente a sus ojos.

Había sentido algo contra su estómago al despertar, pero honestamente había pensado que era una almohada, jamás se hubiera imaginado que eso que se encontraba pegado a su estómago fuera el rostro del germano. Una de las cejas del rubio se fruncía levemente con cada golpecito que parecía ser dirigido al punto donde se encontraba apoyado, por cada pequeño tope un ligero murmullo irreconocible escapaba de los labios del ojiazul.

La mexicana extendió su brazo en la dirección de la mano del dormido rubio, con unos cuantos movimientos y un poco de forcejeo tomo el abierto libro que el rubio tenía en la mano. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre las paginas mientras tarareaba una melodía y deslizaba una de sus manos sobre su extensa barriga –¿Papa te escogió un nombre?– pregunto la pelicastaña al aire mientras las pataditas se relajaban un poco, una de sus cejas se arqueo levemente al ver el nombre subrayado varias veces en una de las hojas.

No era que fuera muy difícil el perderlo o no verlo, estaba remarcado con tinta roja varias veces, los irises miel giraron levemente –Tal parece que papa quiere que seas una águila– comento en un tono divertido la pelicastaña al ver el significado del nombre subrayado –¿Deberíamos dejarlo ganar?– pregunto nuevamente al aire mientras un pequeño murmullo escapaba de los labios del alemán por un nuevo golpe en su mejilla, el pequeño susurro parecía relajar al pequeño hasta que nuevamente aparecería otra pequeña patadita –¿Es eso un no…?–

Se sentía grandiosa, quien sabe cuanto tiempo habría dormido, pero se sentía tan… relajada. Sus dedos se entrelazaron gentilmente entre los rubios cabellos mientras su otra mano dejaba el libro en la cama para después colocarla sobre su estómago, sus manos dejaron una gentil caricia afectuosa a los dueños de su corazón, la pelicastaña se encontró hundiéndose lentamente en el mundo que se encontraba entre la conciencia y el sueño y pensar que todo lo que había necesitado era la voz de Ludwig para poder dormir de este modo.

******:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:**

**-HybridVirus-**

Yo ¿Cómo están lectores? Espero que bien, bueno ando de vuelta en las andadas… el oneshot es… ¿random? Bueno como este es mí fanfic número 30 quería hacer algo de lo que no hubiera escrito antes y pues el embarazo es un tema que nunca había tocado, quizás no le hice justicia, pero ténganme paciencia vengo de no escribir nada por un buen de rato *se arrincona en la esquina emo*

En fin, espero que les gustara el Oneshot, les mando besos y abrazos, nos vemos~

_Liebe = Amor_

_Schatz = Cariño o Tesoro_

_Mutti = Mamá_

_Onkel = Tío_

_Mein kleiner = Mi pequeño_

El octavo mes de embarazo es difícil para las mujeres, puesto que están como vulgarmente diríamos 'listas para reventar' los órganos en su cuerpo se encuentran tan comprimidos que les resulta un poco complicado el respirar y aquí se hace mención que es la primera vez que pasan por esto, he de ahí los nervios del germano y de la mexicana.

Tengo la idea de que Gilbert intentaría convencer a Ludwig de llamar al bebe 'Gilbert' porque su asombroso sobrino, debe de tener un nombre tan asombroso como el de su asombroso tío. (Ese Prussia es todo un loquillo~)

Todos los nombres mencionados por Ludwig son de origen alemán, Abelard significa "Fuerza noble" Alois significa "Guerrero famoso" Alberich significa "Regidor de los Elfos" en la mitología germana este era el nombre del hechicero y rey de los elfos. Adler significa "Águila" honestamente me parece que ese quedaría mejor como un apodo, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió en el momento (¿Alguna idea de porque Águila?)

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Critica? ¿Etc.? ¡Ya saben que hacer, envíen un review!

**"Formemos parte de la línea de reviews, cuando leamos un fanfic con un personaje que nos gusta y no es muy común ver, de un fandom olvidado o de una historia que nos guste; dejemos un review, porque esa persona escribe para nosotros y que mejor forma de inspirarla y darle combustible para seguir"**


End file.
